


Pillow

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan is Anakin's favorite pillow





	Pillow

Anakin got comfortable and rested his head on Obi Wan's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," Obi Wan replied happily. "Are you going to move anytime soon?"

Anakin shook his head. "Nope. I'm comfortable here."

Obi Wan scowled playfully. "You have your own pillow you know."

Anakin smiled sleepily and kissed his boyfriend's chest. "I know. You're much warmer and better than that though. You are soft and warm and I love falling asleep on you because your body contact helps assure how safe and loved I am." 

Obi Wan couldn't help but smile. He would find out a way to get sleep with Anakin using his chest as a pillow. In time, Obi Wan had gotten so used to Anakin using him as a pillow, that he was unable to sleep unless Anakin was asleep on him.


End file.
